Smileys
"Gather round everybody, we're going to play some games!" - Barry The Smileys are a pack of Hunters appearing in Manhunt, made up of escaped inmates of Darkwoods Penitentiary. Description The Smileys are a mentally disturbed gang made up of the former inmates of Darkwoods Penitentiary. After James Earl Cash's execution was postponed, they broke free and killed all the guards, taking over the entire asylum. They formed a gang called the Smileys and were employed by Starkweather for use in his snuff films. Members of the Smileys are genuine psychopaths and mentally unstable murderers, and kill Starkweather's runners for their own sick pleasure. They wield a variety of weapons such as Meat Cleavers, Knives and several firearms including Revolvers and Shotguns. They all wear yellow smiley face masks, some covered in blood and others with "kill" and "please stop me" scrawled messily across them. Smilies are also covered in tattoos and can be seen wearing blouses and garters. They are the last Hunters Cash faces off against in the snuff movie before moving on to Starkweather's estate. They seem to be capable of taking basic orders however, as they can be seen guarding important locations and being sent to kill Cash on command. They are some of the toughest adversaries Cash will face off against in the game. Appearances Lionel Starkweather decided to make them the final hunters in his new movie, starring James Earl Cash. Starkweather picked them for the finale over the Clowns as the Smileys are considered superior'See bonus material #01' - "Fierce rivalry exists between to two gangs and although the Smileys are regarded as the superior pack, the Clowns are not to be laughed at.". After leaving the Carcer Chem Factory, James Earl Cash returns to Darkwoods Penitentiary to face his former fellow inmates'From the official Manhunt instruction manual:' "Unbeknownst to the public, Cash's execution was all a ruse, thanks to the corrupt Darkwoods Penitentiary staff.", the Smileys. Cash kills all the Smileys in his path as he makes his way past the greenhouses and blasts through a wall the Smilieys built to block the path. He kills the Smiley guarding the tower and brings his body to the guard room as instructed. He then kills more Smileys with a Hammer and Metal Bat before shooting his way past them to the showerblock. The Smileys are then used to ambush Cash as the White Rabbit leads him into traps, but they are beaten back by Cash as he plows through them. In a last resort attack, the White Rabbit sends out the remaining Smileys to shoot down Cash but he manages to kill every last one of them. Mission Appearances: Mouth of Madness, Doing Time, Kill The Rabbit Gallery Smiley.jpg|Three Smileys, including Fug (left) holding two Sawn-off Shotguns and a Light Handgun. ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(16).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(21).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(48).jpg|A smiley with a Metal Bat ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(31).jpg Fug&Barry.jpg 6.JPG|Barry firing a Shotgun Manhunt_2011-05-21_20-32-24-62.jpg Manhunt_-_Smileys.jpg|Smileys artwork Smileys-heads.jpg|Smiley head variants p4.JPG|Scarecrow, the former leader of the Smileys Trivia *The Smileys are a reference to a gang in GTA 2 called the Loonies, whose logo is a yellow smiley face and occupy a mental hospital. Starkweather refers to the Smileys as loonies. *Before the final release, some of the Smileys used a Hammer. *The Smileys were removed from Brawl Game. * Taking part in Rockstar's special event weekend for Grand Theft Auto Online's 1.17 update will give you a Smileys hockey mask with "Please Stop Me" scrawled across it. * Seven voice actors are credited for the Smileys, but only six are used in game/found in the game files. It is possible that two provided audio for the Smiley who's dialogue is mostly just jabbering, yelling and screaming. References Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Hunters Category:Manhunt Category:Hunters in Manhunt